villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lizard (The Hills Have Eyes)
Lizard is a mutant and the main antagonist appearing in the 2006 remake of the horror movie The Hills Have Eyes. He is a hunter for a cannibal mutant clan that lives on an abandoned nuclear village hidden on the desert. They were born deformed by heavy exposure to radiation. He was portrayed by Robert Joy. Biography Lizard punctures the tires of a family ( the Carters ) who were traveling to the desert so they can capture them, although it looks like an accident it was made by Lizard's makeshift spike strip. Later that night he and his cousin Pluto, whom he constantly bullies, attack the trailer of the Carters after another mutant sets Big Bob on fire while being tied to a decrepit tree, creating a distraction that causes every other Carter but Brenda to go outside, as he enters the trailer he eats the food stored on the refrigerator and drinks some milk, then he spots a bird and cuts its head off with a bite and then he drinks the blood of the animal. After seeing Pluto's unsuccessful attempt to rape Brenda he decides to make it himself, violently taking him away and telling him "you gotta be a man to do it". He then proceeds to rape Brenda and then he focuses his attention of Catherine Carter (Doug's and Lynn's baby). As Lynn enters the trailer she hits Lizard with a pot but Lizard manages to incapacitate her and forces her to breastfeed him while pointing a gun to Catherine's head. As Ethel (Lynn's, Brenda's and Bobby's mother) enter the trailer she attempts to hit Lizard's head with a rock but Pluto warns him and Lizard shoots Ethel in the stomach with the Magnum, causing her death a few minutes later. Enraged, Lynn stabs lizard on the leg with a screwdriver, causing him to shoot her on the head as Brenda watches in horror. He then takes Brenda outside and attempts to kill her but as the gun has run out of bullets and Doug and Bobby were returning he and Pluto escape, the latter taking Catherine with him, but not before threatening Brenda that he will be back to kill her. Seeing that the mutants have killed his wife and taken his daughter he decides to hunt them down and he eventually finds them, but as he was looking for Catherine, Lizard prepares to kill her, only to find out that Ruby (Lizard's younger sister) has taken the baby with her. He then starts chasing Ruby but is intercepted by Doug, the two engage in a brutal fight, with Doug almost being killed, and Lizard continues chasing Ruby. But Doug then manages to stand up and intercepts him again, then he proceeds to brutally beat Lizard with a shotgun and shoots him two times in the stomach and one in the neck, then Ruby gives Catherine back to Doug. Lizard, who somehow survived Doug's onslaught, tries to shoot him with the shotgun but Ruby sacrifices herself tackling Lizard, plunging them over a cliff. His screams can be heard as he and his sister Ruby fall to their deaths. Gallery Lizard 1.jpg Trivia *Lizard is the most violent and sadistic of his clan, as he takes a sadistic delight in tormenting, raping and killing. *His deformity consists of a cleft lip and a malformed jaw. *He is the one in charge of slashing the tires of the bypassing vehicles. *He is the oldest of his siblings Goggle and Ruby. *Robert Joy, who portrayed Lizard, has referred to the character as "something that could only be found in a nightmare". *He gets his name because his spike strip resembles lizard tail. *He is similar to Mars, Pluto and Mercury from the 1977 version of The Hills Have Eyes. Category:Mutated Category:Male Category:Cannibals Category:Rapists Category:Serial Killers Category:Perverts Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Thief Category:Ferals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Mutants Category:The Heavy Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mentally Ill Category:Pure Evil Category:Siblings Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Animal Cruelty